maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln Campbell/Bridgetterocks
Modern Lincoln Campbell= Command Points |organization = Inhumans, S.H.I.E.L.D., Secret Warriors |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 5 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = * * * |bio = Lincoln Campbell was taken to Afterlife as a young man when it was learned he was an Inhuman. After a few years he was selected to undergo Terrigenesis, where he gained the ability of electricity manipulation. When Gordon brought a new Inhuman named Skye to Afterlife, Campbell was selected to be her transition. He helped Skye understand the true extent of her transformation. Originally siding with Jiaying during the War against the Inhumans, he began to doubt her intentions seeing her kill innocent agents, and after learning the truth from Skye, helped S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat Jiaying. |gender = m |metal = n }} |name2 = And I'm the Hulk |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = Self |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |type2 = Buff |effects2 = |name3 = A Wanted (Inhu)man |stamina3 = 16% |target3 = All Enemies |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 90% / 10% |cooldown3 = 1 Round |type3 = Electric Ranged |effects3 = |name4 = Burn the Place Down |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 16% |cooldown4 = n/a |type4 = Electric Ranged |effects4 = }} |-| Secret Warriors Lincoln Campbell= Command Points ** Blaster - 60 Command Points ** Scrapper - 75 Command Points |organization = Inhumans, S.H.I.E.L.D., Secret Warriors |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 5 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * |bio = Lincoln Campbell was taken to Afterlife as a young man when it was learned he was an Inhuman. After a few years he was selected to undergo Terrigenesis, where he gained the ability of electricity manipulation. When Gordon brought a new Inhuman named Skye to Afterlife, Campbell was selected to be her transition. He helped Skye understand the true extent of her transformation. Originally siding with Jiaying during the War against the Inhumans, he began to doubt her intentions seeing her kill innocent agents, and after learning the truth from Skye, helped S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat Jiaying. |gender = m |metal = n }} |name2 = And I'm the Hulk |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = Self |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |type2 = Buff |effects2 = |name3 = A Wanted (Inhu)man |stamina3 = 16% |target3 = All Enemies |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 90% / 10% |cooldown3 = 1 Round |type3 = Electric Ranged |effects3 = |name4 = Burn the Place Down |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 16% |cooldown4 = n/a |type4 = Electric Ranged |effects4 = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *None Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *None Team-Up Bonuses Lincoln Campbell has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Afterlife' - Inhumans who have stayed at Afterlife (Alisha, Lincoln Campbell and Quake) *'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' *'Alias-Less' *'Bearded Bearing' *'Big Mouth' *'Close Encounters' *'DaisyBell' - Romantically linked (Lincoln Campbell and Quake) *'Dr.' *'Go, Go, Power Rangers!' - Members of the Secret Warriors (Joey Gutierrez, Lincoln Campbell, Manifold, Slingshot and Quake) *'More Human Than Human' *'Shock Therapy' Notes *Lincoln Campbell's sprites were made by the amazing spriter User:Loupi. Gallery Lincoln Campbell Icon 1.png|First Small Icon Lincoln Campbell Icon Large 1.png|First Large Icon Category:Heroes Category:90 CP Category:Blasters Category:Inhumans Category:Marvel Category:Male Category:TV Shows Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.